The Princess and The Duke
by Bhozz Writer
Summary: What if Nina is a Princess but she doesn't know, what if her Grandmother from England came to see her to tell her she's a Princess, What if her gran bring the duke of England Fabian who Nina will be along with her, what if they meet in a coffee and fall in love and keep their destiny a secret; will they tell each other their secrets? Rated T to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own HOA or any of the cast I'm just an amateur writer. This is my first chaptered story, be nice and give it a try! **

**Nina's POV**

Hi! I'm Manuela Nina Norah Cohen Martin. I'm 16 years old. I don't know why my parents gave me a very long name; I never even got a chance to ask because they died in a car crash when I was 3. So now my Auntie Miller and Uncle Eric are taking care of me in America with my cousin Eddie, that's also the reason why we're pretty close with each other. People think we're brothers and sisters because of how we bond, how we look alike and how protective he was but we say we're cousins not siblings.

I was in Eddie's room helping him in his project when Auntie Miller called us "what is it Mom?" Eddie asked her "your grandmother called and she wants to meet Nina." Auntie Miller said "And what does it have do with me?" Eddie asked "I want you to join Nina, She is you little cousin." She replied "where does she live?" I ask "Don't worry your gran's car will pick you guys up Monday after school." She replied.

*Monday after school*

I'm with Eddie waiting for our gran at the front of our school. "Where do you think she is?" Eddie ask tired "Maybe she got lost." I replied, then someone in a driver uniform approach to us "Are you kids Nina Martin and Eddie Sweet?" He asked us with a thick British accent "yeah" I replied "come with me" he said and we follow him to the school parking lot "your grandmother wanted me to pick you up" he said, when we reach the car we are quite shock because it's a limo "Get in" he said opening the door, when we got in I whispered to Eddie "Our gran's rich?" I ask "as far as I know she's from England" he whispered back "we have British blood?" I ask curious "Well Mom said before that I'm half British half American and you're a hundred percent British" he told "but I have American accent just like you" I told him "You practically live here, in school that's called adoption" he said "don't lecture me" I whine "whatever" he replied. The limo stopped in a mansion and there is a big gate right in front of the limo "wow" we said amazed the gate open to let the limo in then it parked and the driver open the door for us "Thanks" I thank them "you're welcome". When we enter the house we are more amazed because there's a lot of expensive furniture with security at the entrance and CCTV around it. The driver sit in the sofa and wait for gran in the living room, while we are waiting we see a portrait of a woman "Is that her?" Eddie asked me "Maybe, I never seen before, have you?" I said then asking Eddie "Do you think I'll ask you if I know" he said obviously "rude" I told him then a woman came downstairs "Nina, Eddie how are you?" she ask hugging us "I'm guessing you're our gran" I said "you are quite right young lady" she said to me "Eddie is it okay if we talk in private?" she kindly ask Eddie "yeah sure" he said "Kyle" she called then a young woman who looks like her assistant came "yes your majesty?" she ask "can you call Patricia to keep Eddie in company?" she ask "I'm here" a goth looking teenage girl in a British accent said " can you make that young man over there company?" she kindly ask "anything for you" she replied.

**Eddie's POV**

Me and Nina were at our grandmother's house and it was huge. After we meet and talk she ask me if they can talk in private and I agreed the she called a young woman whose name is Kyle to call this Patricia person then a teenage girl which looks about my age enter the living room. She looks gothic maybe she's a rebel, I like it. Then gran ask her if she can keep me company then of course she said yes as a respect then gran and Nina walk out of the room, me and Patricia were left "so what are you doing here?" I ask awkwardly to break the silence "I'm the Prime Minister's daughter from England, what are you doing here?" she snap at me in a British accent "well for your info Yacker the woman over there is my grandmother." I said pointing over my gran's portrait "then why are you not royalty just like her?" she ask "what do you mean?" I ask back "like you don't know that she's royalty, to be a lot more specific she's the Queen of England" she said obviously "okay that must be a joke, cause all my life nobody told me my grandmother's a Queen" I said "well believe it Kruger" she exclaimed while leaving "where are you going Yacker?" I ask her "leaving" she said simply "gran, in short your Queen told you to keep me company, which means you can't leave me 'cause our family is royalty and your family works for the country my grandmother rules." I said simply lecturing her "and I'm gonna tell her you left" I continued "so blackmail then, cute" she said sarcastically while she sit down beside me and I put my arm around her "hands-off slimeball!" she snap and I immediately put my arm down while smirking _feisty I like it _I thought to myself, then Nina run out "what happened?" I ask myself aloud running after her.

**Chapter 1 done horary! If you like review**

**Thanks to my classmates/friends:**

**Aurora, Cherry, Marivel, Pamela, Viah, Kim, and Maybelle **

**Who help me with this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own HOA or any of the cast I'm just an amateur writer**

**Sorry for the late update, I'm tired of typing. **

**Nina's POV**

When gran told Eddie that we will talk in private he agreed and I follow her in the house garden, we sit at a round table with tea cup over it "so why did you invite me here?" I ask her "I wanted you to know that your late father, which is my son is royalty, but then he died, so our country needs a prince or a princess, then I found out he has a daughter, that is the reason I came here, for you." She said "okay what the heck, I can't be a Princess and I will never be one!" I shout at her hen running out of that place.

***England***

**Fabian's POV**

Hi! I'm Fabian Brad Lewis Rutter but people call me Fabian, I'm 17 years old but I have a very hard life being the eldest and the 2nd richest family in England, the 1st is The Royal Family. Yup I'm a duke, you may think that I'm too young, well I am, I need to be the duke at this age because I'm destined for a Princess (which I never met before), it's actually the Queen's or King's choice to choose who will be their daughter or son to marry, In my case it's the Queen's granddaughter because before their son die he didn't even become a King yet, well they are coming back with their daughter after 3 years to pass the King's crown to him but he got an accident on the way to the airport so it was cancelled. I really don't want to be destined for someone; the thing is I'm afraid of relationships because of the last person I dated. Her name is Marivel, she cheated on me over the most popular guy in school Avan. I think she just wanted to date me because I'm rich, She's my sister Cherry's best friend so I just told Cherry we bro up because it's not working. My other sister Jusmin is a 10 years old little girl that got my parents attention and she had everything she wanted. We always get jealous of her but she's as sweet as a candy. We might fight sometimes but I love my sisters, we fight a t but we bond all the time, and since I'm their big bro I protect them from boys especially Cherry she's getting more mature and I don't want to see her crying because of a boy and Jusmin her world belongs to dolls, toys, pink, cartoons and dolls did I mention dolls?

I was in a plane to America with my sisters. The queen already left yesterday with my friend Patricia to keep her company, their on her private while we're on an ordinary plane 'cause we didn't feel like going on our private plane, anyway we're on a 1st class plane so it's worth it. The queen told me to go to America to meet the princess and she said I can bring my sisters too to keep me company. We're excuse from school, gladly so I wouldn't see Marivel with Avan, I still can't get over of the fact that she cheated on me, It pains me to see them and that's not the only thing Cherry has a crush on Avan but won't tell because she wants her best friend to be happy. I was out of my daydream when the flight attendant said that the plane will land in 15 minutes, so I woke up my sisters who are sleeping in both of my shoulders, that's the reason my shoulder is on pain. They made it a pillow for 4 hours "Cherry wake up we're almost here" I said to her while shaking her shoulder "wake up Jusmin, we're almost here I said to her. After 14 minutes the speaker goes on again "buckle your seatbelts we are now landing at LAX, thank you for flying with us." We buckle our seatbelts after the flight attendant said that. When the plane landed our body guards carry our bags outside the airport where the queen's limousine is waiting for us. When we reach the queen's mansion her assistant Kyle, I think her name is welcome us "Good evening Mr. & Ms. Rutter" she kindly greeted us "Good evening Kyle, is it?" I answered/asked "yes and the queen told me to let you wait for her in the common room." She said leading us to the common room then leave. "Fabian!, it's nice to see you here" she said happily "Good evening your majesty" I said while almost bowing down "No need to bow down to me sweetie" she said stopping me from bowing "Is that your sisters Cherry and Jusmin?" she ask "yes your majesty, they came with me, if that's alright" I said "of course it's alright, I haven't seen them in a while, they've grown so much prettier than the last time" she replied "Thank you, your majesty" they thanked her "have you eaten supper yet?" she ask "Yeah we already did" I said "Well you three must be really tired" she said then Jusmin yawn "well that answers my question" she continued "Kyle!" she called then Kyle show up from somewhere "tell the maids to bring them to their prospective rooms" she ask her "yes, your majesty" she replied then the maids came and took us to our room to rest.

***Next Morning***

I woke up to an American breeze. Then I got up go into the bathroom to take a bath and get dress for the day. When I got out my room, I go down stairs to the dining room and see the queen with my sisters already eating breakfast "Fabian nice of you to join us" she said "sit next to your sister, besides breakfast is the most important meal of the day" she continued "Thanks your majesty" I said while sitting down next to my sisters "and stop calling me your majesty, it's too formal besides your gonna marry my granddaughter so we'll be related soon, so just call me gran" she told us and we just nod. After we eat breakfast the queen, I mean gran let us roam around LA "can I stay home, I still have a jet lag from the fight yesterday" Cherry said "sure" I told her "just don't give gran any problem" I continued "Okay" she replied "come on Jusmin let's go" I told my youngest sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I don't own HOA or any of the characters **

**Nina's POV**

We told Eddie's parents what happened in our gran's mansion a week ago and they told us to forget about it today since its Saturday. We are walking in our street when we passed Zac's house. Zac is our childhood friend, when we pass his house we saw him packing stuff inside a box so we call him "hey Zac!" we called "what are you doing?" Eddie asked "Oh, hey guys" he said walking over to us "haven't you herd?" he ask us "herd what?" I ask back "I'm going to England in a few days and mom said that I need to pack the rest of my things, my other stuff are already shifted in there." He told us "I'm actually studying there starting next week" he continued "why don't you like it here?" Eddie ask "I do" he said "but my parents' job move them to England and they said that it's better for my future" he explained "well that not an excuse for not hanging out with us" I said "come on please" I said pleading "mom I'm going out with my friends!" he shouted "okay honey, just don't go home late" her mom shouted back "come on guys" he said and then we walk to town, when we got there we go straight to a coffee shop to get some coffee.

**Fabian's POV**

When me and Jusmin got into town we go to a coffee shop "Fabian, why did you bring me here, I thought coffee is bad for kids?" my sister ask "it's bad when you drink it often" I answer her. When we got inside I bump into a girl and she spilled all over me "even when we're in England our still such a cluts Fabian" my sister said "I'm so so sorry" the girl said "no, it's okay I wasn't looking to where I'm going" I replied "I'll make it up to you, I'll pay your drink" she said "no it's okay, since I spilled your coffee I'll pay yours" I replied nicely "I feel bad about it though" she said "you seem American" I said "well, I do speak like one" she replied laughing "how about you show us around umm..." I said knowing her name "Nina" she said "and I'm not a tourist guide but I live here my whole life so maybe I can show you some of the best place here" she continued. After that we go buy our coffee on the counter after that she got to a table with two guys seating in there "come on" she told us "hey what took you long?" a guy with

dirty blonde hair and tan skin ask "I have a little clumsy moment" she replied "oh by the way this is Eddie my cousin and this is Zac our childhood friend" she said introducing them to us then we shook their hands "and this is...uhh" she said forgetting to ask us our name "I'm Fabian and this is my sister Jusmin" I introduced us to the "hi!" a perky Jusmin said "Another British Nina" Eddie complained "I got enough British talking with this Patricia girl a week ago, even gran is British!" he whined "Eddie don't be rude, besides if I wasn't clumsy enough I wouldn't spill coffee all over him and I owe him so we're gonna tour them around LA" Nina defended us. When we got out of the coffee shop we go straight to a men's clothing store to buy a blue V-neck shirt 'cause I'm not going to town wearing a coffee spilled shirt. We go have some fun in town to stores, parks, and other places until it's 8 in evening. "Well we better go" I said to them "yeah we to" she said "oh wait, here are my number" I said giving her a paper with my number on it "thanks, and I'll text you mine later" she said. I just smile at her and wave at them "come on Juz" I said to my tired sister. When we got back to the mansion we Queen Evelyn, I mean gran in the coon room "looks like you two have fun" gran said "yeah we did" I replied "have you eaten supper yet?" she ask "Yeah" I replied "well you two should probably rest you look tired" she said "goodnight gran" my sister said while yawning and go up to her room "goodnight gran" I said "goodnight Fabian" she said and I took off to my room. When I got there I got a text from an unknown number and when I open it, it was Nina's so I save it on my phone and I change into my pj's and text her goodnight before I fell asleep.

**Sorry If I haven't been updated it's summer so I go on vacation and I always swim so I have no time to write **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: I don't own HOA or any of the cast**

* * *

***Monday Morning***

**Nina's POV**

I got ready for school and I go down the stairs. When I reach the dining table Aunt Miller was preparing breakfast when she notice me "Good morning Nina" she said "Morning" I replied "You need to meet up with your grandmother" she said "Ugh...Again!" I whined "well you have no choice Nina" Uncle Eric said "how 'bout Eddie, his my cousin in the Father side?" I ask hopefully "the thing is Nina I'm your father's cousin in the mother side which is the reason we're not royalty like you" Uncle Eric explained then gran appeared in from the living room "Eric's right, he's my sister's son" she said "how did you get here?" I ask "she's just in the living room honey" Aunt Miller said "If you don't mind I'm going to school before I'm late" I said making my way to the front door "I know one of the reason I'm here is to pick you up but since you're gonna late we'll talk about this later after school" she said "now come on" she said gesturing me to the limo "now where is Eddison?" she ask "I'm here" Eddie said coming down from the stairs then we got out of the house there are two limousines "why am I not surprised" I said sarcastically "now Nina, Eddie this is Nestor your driver" she said "we have a driver!" we said shocked "you two get in or you'll be late" she said then Nestor opened the door "thanks" I said. We neared school then I spoke up "we can walk from here Nestor, We don't want people buzzing about the fact that we came to school in a limo" I said to him "sure thing Princess" he said politely.

**Fabian's POV**

When the queen-,I mean gran (I should definitely need to get used to that) came back she asked me "can you and your sisters stay up to your room around 5-6 in the afternoon?" she asked me "sure" I answered "thank you" she said "oh, and tell our sisters that" she continued "okay" I replied then I got up to Cherry's room since she's the nearest "Cher?" I ask "yeah?" she asked back looking up from her laptop "gran said we can't leave our room at around 5-6 in the afternoon today" I told her "no problem" she replied then I closed the door then I go to the next room which is Jusmin's "hey Juz" I said to her "hi Fabey" she said gracefully "gran said we can't leave our room at around 5-6 in the afternoon" I told her "okay" she said "so what looks good on Nicole?" she asked before I leave her room "who's Nicole?" I asked back curiously "my doll" she said like its obvious "so pink with peach or purple with blue?" she asked raising two little dresses "purple with blue" I answered "okay pink with peach it is" I heard her murmured before I leave her room.

**Eddie's POV**

The bell for last period just rang signalling us it's time to go home. I got up on my seat and leave the my classroom, when I got out I go straight to my locker where I saw Nina 'cause our locker is right next to each other "Hey Nina, we're going to gran later right?" I ask "Yeah, Why?" she ask back "nothing I just want to ride the limo again" I said "Whatever" she replied while we walk out of school. When we got out we saw Nestor our driver waiting for us "Princess!" he called then a few schoolmates of us look into our way "shhh" we said to him "when we're in school you call me Nina, okay?" I told him "okay, sorry" he replied while he lead us to where the limo is parked and opened the door for us.

* * *

**I'm tired, I'm just trying to enjoy the last few days of summer so I'm tired of typing 'cause I'm not that fast in typing **

**Thanks for the reviews though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Don't own HOA or any of the cast :)**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

It's five and I decided to text Nina.

**(****Fabian-underline****, **_**Nina-Italic**_**)**

Hi Nina, it's Fabian. Just wondering what you are doing

_Homework, I just got home from school. How about you?_

Nothing 

_There's a carnival at the beach tonight, wanna come?_

Sure, about seven maybe?

_Fine with me, but I have school tomorrow so I have to go home early_

Let's meet up at the coffee shop where we first met tonight

_See you at seven _

After me and Nina's text conversation I decided what to wear tonight and freshen up, I don't want to look stupid in front of Nina. I know we just met but I think I like her, A LOT...

**Nina's POV**

When we got down the limo Fabian texted me when we entered gran's mansion I replied to his text then Kyle assist us to the living room where gran is and she started talking then I got an reply from Fabian, I texted him a lie that I was doing homework 'cause I don't want him to know the whole princess thing, and we keep on texting and I just send my last text to him when Eddie nudge me "Nina I already called your attention for the second time, are you even listening to what I'm saying?" gran said "sorry" I apologized to her "I know you're a teenager but you need to listen in this matter because this is important and it's not a good manner to text while someone is talking to you, it's disrespectful" she lectured me "sorry" I apologized again "as I was saying, you have no choice, whether you like it or not you'll be a princess" she said "why me?" I exclaimed "is there any relative left besides me?" I ask looking for a loophole to get away "no there is not" she said "you'll start princess training tomorrow after school and Eddie I want you to always remind her." She told us "and what is it for me?" Eddie ask "You'll study in the best school in England with her." She told him "who will we be with?" I ask "Patricia of course, you already met the last time." she said then Eddie then cut in "Ugh...not Yaker!" he whined "who's Yaker?" I ask him confused "Patricia obviously" he said "and your future fiancé" she continued "okay rewind WHAT!?" I exclaimed "I'm not going to marry someone I don't even know or even met" I continued "don't worry Nina I know him a lot, I saw him grew up, I know his attitudes and traits and as far as I can see it you have something in common in attitudes and traits" she told me "okay, how about this; I want meet him first, if I like him inside and out I'll agree to be a to marry him and if I don't like him at all I'm going to find a man who I'm going to marry on the right age and time." I told her "okay, I'll agree with you but you need to participate in Princess Lessons, am I clear?" she said "when am I going to meet him exactly?" I ask her "The day of your ball" she replied "what ball exactly?" I ask her to be more specific "at your birthday ball when you turn seventeen" she replied "but my birthday is in 2 months, what if I make a fool out of myself in front of every visitor you have?" I ask her "that's the purpose of the princess training, to train you not to make a fool out of yourself in public" she explained "so it's a deal then?" she questioned "deal" I replied shaking her hand to seal the deal "we should probably go, it's getting late" I said "see you tomorrow" she said "see ya!" I replied then we got out of the mansion and strait to the limo so we can go home. When we got home I got straight to my room to prepare for the carnival t meet Fabian, I might admit it out loud but he's kinda cute; okay handsome and very adorable inside and out you might think it's weird that I got a little crush on a guy I just met but love at first site happens right? Anyway it's impossible for him to like me, a shy geek who wears thick glasses and always tie her in a ponytail 'cause it's bushy.

After a whole 30 minutes of finding the right clothes to wear I took a shower to smell fresh then I got ready. When I look at the clock its 6:45 so I came down stairs then Uncle Eric saw me "where are you going young lady?" he ask curious "to a carnival with a friend, I'm sorry I forgot to ask permission, is it okay if I go?" I told him "okay you need freedom from the drama happened all week go ahead and be safe, just be home by nine you still have school tomorrow" he said "thank you!" I said hugging him "bye!" I said then leave the house and go straight to the coffee shop in town.

* * *

**Chapter 5 done thank you for the reviews and as usual if you like it review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

I was waiting for Nina in the coffee shop; I was a bit early so I have to wait a few minutes. At exactly 7 PM Nina walk inside looking as beautiful as ever "hey Nina!" I called her then she smiles and walk to the table I was in "Hi Fabian!" she said "let's go?" she ask "come on" I replied grabbing her hand and rushing outside the coffee shop "so where's the carnival?" I ask when we got outside "it's not just far from here, so let's just walk" she told me "so tell me about yourself" I said making a conversation "Well I'm Nina Martin I'm from here, I live with my Aunt and Uncle which are the parents of Eddie, I'm 16" she said "where's your parent?" I ask curiously "they died in a car crash when I was 3." She told me "I'm so sorry I bring that up" I apologized to her "It's okay, it was a long time ago" she told me "anyway...you look beautiful tonight" I said shyly just to change the subject on her parents and I can feel that my face is getting red "you don't need to light up my mood seriously I'm okay" she said not believing what I said "look there's the carnival!" she said pointing it "come on!" she said pulling me "so what do you wanna play first?" I ask her "how about that one" she said pointing on a game with a water gun on it then we play the game and I won a big teddy bear "here for you" I said giving her the teddy bear "thanks" she said smiling at me then we played and we played until it's 9:30.

**Nina's POV**

"Fabes I have to go I still have school tomorrow" I said to him "Fabes?" he ask "really after a day and 2 hours of hanging out you already got a nickname for me" he said smiling _he's so adorable _I thought "no it's not yours, it's the teddy bear's" I told him looking for a loophole while then I hug the bear he gave me "so you named a teddy bear after me?" he ask smiling widely "you can say that, but I have to go home" I said "okay, for one condition" he said "what is that condition of yours" I told him "lets ride that enormous fares wheel" he said " then come on" I said pulling him, when we got seated in the booth it started moving, when we got to the top I started a conversation "so...I told you about myself, so tell me yours: I said "I'm Fabian Rutter, 17 years old, from England visiting LA, California, and being destined for a girl I never even met, much to my dismay." he said "It sucks when people want you to do something you don't want" I told him getting related to what he just said "Yeah, but the thing is, I like someone who I just met yesterday and I don't care whatever they say, I just want to be with her" he said _Oh great, he like someone else, so much for wishing he'll like me back _I thought "Is she pretty?" I ask him a little jealous "Yeah, very; I hope she feel the same way; she won't actually believe me when I compliment on her" he said "where is she from?" I ask "she's from here" he said smiling to me "why are you smiling at me?" I ask curiously "still didn't get any hint?" he ask, I just look at him weirdly still not getting what he said "It's you Nina, you're the girl that I want to be with" he said "b-but you can't like me, I'm a dork who wears thick glasses and have bushy hair" I said stuttering and shocked "It's not on the outside that counts, it's on the inside" he said while touching my cheek "in fact I see myself in you" he said "how?" I ask "that doesn't matter now" he said leaning in "but this will" he said while I lean in and then...

* * *

**This is a sweet chapter...anyway I love Fabina, who wouldn't?**

**Thanks for the reviews and for people who are waiting for Peddie moments it's coming soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Nina's POV**

We were about to kiss when our ride stop signalling to go out "I really need to go home" I said disappointed that we didn't kiss "can I come with you?" he ask "it's getting Late shouldn't you go back to your hotel?" I ask him back "I think it's just proper that if a guy takes a girl out, the guy should take the girl home and since I didn't pick you up, maybe I should bring you back home" he ask hopefully "I'll just hail a cab back, please?" he said in a pouty face "okay, since it's getting late and you look adorable, come on" I said pulling him "did you just call me adorable?" he ask "um..." I said getting quiet then he hailed a cab "lady's first" he said opening the door for me "thanks" I said once he got inside "you're welcome" he said smiling at me. We reach Eddie's house "so...goodnight" I said "goodnight" he said then he kiss my cheek and I was in cloud nine "bye" I said dreamily "bye" he said "here" he give me the huge bear then I got out and it left "I love you fabes" I said talking to the bear then I got inside then I saw Eddie "hey Nina-...is that a giant teddy bear?" Eddie said noticing the giant bear "Fabian won this for me when we played at the carnival" I said dreamily "and I assumed he kissed you" he said "almost but he kissed me on the cheek before he leave" I said in the same tone "so how about your fiancée I'm sure he won't like it when he found out you like somebody else" he said smirking "nice to ruin the moment Eddison" I said annoyed while he laughed "night nina" he said laughing.

**Fabian's POV**

When I got off the cab I entered the mansion where gran is sitting in the living room "you seem oddly tonight" she said "just a blissful event" I told her smiling "well okay then sleep tight, and same thing tomorrow 5-6 PM, now go to sleep" she said "goodnight" I said happily, when I got to my room I change into my pyjamas then I texted Nina 'goodnight' then I go sleep.

***Next Morning (Tuesday)**

**Nina's POV**

When I woke up this morning I got ready for school then got downstairs and eat breakfast then we heard a beep a car "limo's here" Auntie Miller said "looks like we're going to school in limo daily" Eddie said then I leave pulling "bye Auntie" I shouted. We got to school, we got a normal school day today as usual "the limo's here again" I told Eddie once we got out of the school "your starting Princess training today remember" Eddie said "not again" I whined "well like gran said-"I cut Eddie off "I'm a princess whether I like it or not" I said mimicking gran "you gotta stop being harsh baby couz'" Eddie teased as we got inside the limo "I'm not a baby" I said closing the door from the inside.

When we got inside the mansion we saw gran and Patricia in the living room talking then they notice us "on time, like a Princess should be" gran said "Patricia, Eddie go wonder around, just don't break anything" grand to them "then Patricia starts murmuring something "okay then, let's start, Kyle" she said then Kyle came rushing in "Yes your majesty?" she ask "take some notes, will you" she ordered politely "let's start with the outside" she said observing me "eyes, wonderful; ears, just like her father and face, she looks gorgeous as her mother with her father's hair." She said "really?" I ask "very" she replied "what's with the glasses?" she ask "I have poor eye sight" I told her "anyway let's start.

**I know it's short, but hey at least I updated**

**If you like it Review**

**Thanks for reading **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**AN: I don't o HOA or any of the cast...sadly**

**This take long 'cause I got writer's block anyway here's chapter 8 :)  
**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Me and Patricia got out of the house and toured outside "and here is the football field" she said "football?" I ask "but those are soccer equipments" I said "football is soccer in America doofus" she said "ever played it before?" I ask "I'm awesome at football" she said "oh really" I said mocking her "I'm a soccer player at our school" I continue "how about we play right here, right now to know who's the best" she said "this isn't a little girl's game yacker" I told her "Are you afraid of losing weasel?" she mocked "your bet is on!" I told her then we got on the field and play; half an hour later the score is now: me-2, yacker-1 "1 point is all I need yacker and you'll lose" I told her "but if I win we'll be a tie so I still have a chance" she replied "enough chit-chat" I told her and I kick the ball and got a goal "I win!" I said joyfully "okay slimeball what do you want" she replied annoyingly "how about you go out with me Friday night" I ask her smirking "is that your way of asking me out?" she ask "I don't know, maybe?" I said still smirking "oh wait, you got no choice 'cause you lose" I mocked her "this better be worth it weasel or else you'll pay" she snap at me "I'm not that bad" I said "just wear something nice" I told her "whatever" she said walking away then I followed her "I should better bring you back it's almost 6" sh said kind of pissed. She led me to the garden where Nina and gran are drinking tea then gran saw us "Oh my goodness! What happened to you to you two?" she asked shocked then Nina almost spit her tea when she saw me "why are you two covered in sweat and mud?" Nina ask "we played football" yacker said

'and I won" I told her proud of myself "I think you two should go home before Eddie here gets sick" gran said concerned "bye gran" Nina said pulling me out of the mansion, when we got inside the limo "I think you should bring extra clothes next time" she told me

**Fabian's POV**

_Finally it's six; I can get out of my room now_ I thought as the clock strike six. Then I got out of my room and down stairs "Fabian" gran called "yeah?" I ask "do you mind joining us for supper?" she ask "sure" I said sitting down after 30 minutes of eating "gran, I need to go, I need to be somewhere" I said "can I?" I ask for permission "You have your driver's licence with you right?" she ask "yeah, I have it" I told her "bring one of the cars in the cellar, you'll be safer to travel here and every car has a GPS so you won't get lost" she said "thank you so much!" I said excitedly then ran to the cellar then I grab the key to the blue SL65 Mercedes benz **( ) **and I drove it out of the mansion. When I got out of the mansion found a flower shop and bought a bouquet of roses then go straight to where Nina lives, I park the car near her house and I got out and pick the flowers then I click the doorbell, when the door open I saw Eddie "Fabian?" he ask "Hi" I said "Is Nina thee?" I ask "well obviously she lives here" Eddie replied "Eddie" someone called "who are you talking to?" the person ask, the person got nearer and it's Nina, then she got closer to the door "Fabian?" she ask "Hey Nina" I said smiling "I'll leave you two alone" Eddie said awkwardly leaving "hi" she said awkwardly "F-for you" I said shyly and stuttering while giving her the flowers "thanks, come in" she said opening the door widely.

**Nina's POV**

"soo...what brings you here?" I ask when we reach the living room "Uhm...uh...you forgot something last night" he said nervously "really, I don't remember losing something last night" I replied "what is it?" I ask him curiously "this" he said then he kiss me _Oh my god he's kissing me! _I thought, obviously I kiss back I'm not stupid enough not to, _come on a handsome British boy is kissing me_. "Nin-" Eddie interrupt us then we broke apart the I glared at him "I just want to know if you like to drink something but I think you guys are busy so-" and then he ran upstairs "Uhh...this is awkward" I said "you know this is really hard for me to do since I'm a really shy guy but-" he said shyly then grab my hand and hold it "It would really be an honour if you would be my g-girlfriend" he said stuttering "of course I will" I replied then he smiled really big well I guess I am too then we lean in then "I never knew you have a visitor Nina" Uncle Eric said "Uncle Eric!" I said shock "I didn't even know he's coming over" I said then we both stood up "Uncle Eric this is Fabian, Fabian this is my uncle Eric" I said in traducing them "It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Fabian said "You too" Uncle Eric said "It's getting kinda late" I told him "yeah, I should probably go" he said "yeah" I said then we both got outside "bye" I told him "bye" he said then he kiss my cheek then he got inside his car, _never saw that coming _I thought then I wave at him before I went inside. I got inside then I saw Uncle Eric and Eddie talking then they notice me come back "so how's Romeo, Juliette?" Eddie ask joking "I might say Nina, you do know how to pick a man" Uncle Eddie said "you two are really related aren't you?" I said to them "I'm going upstairs" I said to them while they laughed.

* * *

**There you go Peddie scene**

**I really want Anubis season 4**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, see ya!**

**J_s_i_**

**Xx ^_^  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Exam is finally o 2****nd**** Quarter is coming which means a lot more stress to come, Intramurals is next month and elimination for Table Tennis or Ping Pong is around this month and I'm battling for my section and I feel like Amber except I hit a the ball with a paddle not a brush.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Princess Diaries as some might say that it is but I only based my story on the movie but it's a little different:)**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

When I got back I put the car back to the cellar and enter the common room, when I got there I saw my sisters teaching gran how to play 'Just Dance' then they notice my presence. "Come on Fabian, join us" Cherry said "the night is still young and this is fun!" Gran said "He doesn't dance" Jusmin said "It's okay time to learn how to" Gran said "okay" I said then we played for a few minutes before Kyle entered "You're highness, you need to rest, you have a meeting tomorrow morning" Kyle said "oh okay" she replied "Come on girls time to sleep" I told them then they go straight to their room. I fix the game that we played then I went to my room and change then I texted Nina goodnight like I always did.

* * *

***England***

**Joy's POV**

I'm in cheerleading practice with Amber and Willow. Marivel is giving us a hard time today "Five minutes everybody!" Marivel shouted "finally" I said tiredly, '_I wonder what Patricia is doing in America' I_ thought so I call her, she pick-up at the second ring

_Hello?_

Hey Trixie! How are you?

_Hey Joy I'm fine_

Wanna video chat on Friday?

_I'm sorry Joy I can't I have a...um...plans_

It's a date isn't it? Is he cute?

_You can say that_

"Five minutes is up!" Marivel shouted

Gotta go Trix

"Phone down Joy" Marivel ordered then we got back in position. We practice for a few more minutes then we go home. "Hey Joy, who you talking to earlier?" Amber asked "Patricia" I replied "Anything interesting happened to her in Amrica?" Willow asked "apparently she met a guy, she said he's cute" I told them then they squealed then I walk to the school's hallway and into my room locker.

* * *

***LA***

***Next Morning***

**Nina's POV**

Me and Eddie are eating breakfast then we heard the beep of the limo "come on Eddie" I told him then we got up and leave the house. When we got out we saw Fabian in his car "hey Fabian" I said "What are you doing here?" I asked "Bringing my girlfriend to school" he replied then I look at Eddie "I'll tell Nestor" He whispered "Thanks" I thanked him silently then walk forward to his car and he opened the passenger's seat next to him "you don't even know my school" I told him "That's what GPS' are for" he replied "Now all I need to know is what your school name is" he said "Wild Wood High School" I told him with a smile then the GPS told him the direction then he drove off.

"Can you park the a few feet away from school" I requested "why?" he asked "you ashamed being with me?" he asked getting upset "No! It's not that" I told him putting my hand on his shoulder "It's just that, your my first boyfriend and I'm nerd and your pretty much very handsome" I told him slipping out the fact that he's very handsome then we're back in shyness mode again then we were few feet away from my school "I'm not used to someone driving me to school, me and Eddie just usually walk" I told him. We were a few feet from my school "you can stop right here Fabes" I told him then he speed up "what are you doing?" I ask him "time for a change" he said then stop in front of the school "come on pouty face, smile for me" he said in a giggle then I just crossed my arms "a pretty girl like doesn't deserve to walk" he told me "What if the mean girls in this school tease me?" I ask him "I have bodyguards, okay; so don't you worry" he told me "now go to school and be a good girl or you'll be late" he said "I'm always a good girl" I replied then he got out of his side of the car and got to my side and open the door "bye" I told him he kiss my cheek "bye" then he got inside the car and drove off then Eddie came "so you decided to change and go to school in a fancy car" Eddie said once he came near me "actually I told him I'll walk when we're already hear the school but he speed of the car so I won't get out" I replied "look who has a boyfriend now" Maybelle one of the mean girls teased "trying to fit in?" Pamela her best friend mocked "let's just go" I told Eddie then they just laugh when we passed them.

* * *

**Another chapter is over. Hope you like it, and if you do review**

**Thanks for reading!^_^**

**Bhozz Writter**

**Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Just think it's Friday on the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or Princess Diaries**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

It's lunch time when I called Nina hopping she's not in class, I don't want her to get in trouble because of me, then I heard her answer

_Hello?_

Hey Nins, Just wanted to know what time would you be going home?

_Um...my Gran is visiting and she wanted me and Eddie to be visiting her after school while she's still here._

It's okay but it doesn't mean I won't bring you to school every time.

_The bell just rang, I need to go back to class; bye Fabes_

Bye Nins

"Who are you talking to?" My nosy little sister asked "No one Cherry" I replied "sounds like you have a girlfriend here, you know you can't have a relationship because if you fall for her and didn't want to let her go, your dead meat" she said "okay I have a girlfriend, but lets keep it a secret okay?" I answered her "okay fine I'll keep your secret, but are you sure you can let her go when you have to marry the Princess?" she asked "I'm not sure" I honestly replied "I hope you made up your mind before that day has to come" Cherry told me "I hope so too" I replied.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

It's Friday afternoon and I got no idea what to wear in Me and Eddie's date, I was scanning my dressing room when my phone rang

_Hello?_

Hey Trix it's Amber

_Hey Ambs_

Why do you sound like troubled?

_I got no idea what to wear on my date_

Where are you two going?

_I don't know_

How about your white plain shirt I got you on your birthday last year and your black skirt that you always wear and tuck your shirt in, then wear your black stockings that you wear sometimes in school and your black wedges that you wore when you left England a few weeks ago, then curl your hair.

_Thanks Amber you're the best!_

You're welcome, good luck on your date

_Thanks bye_

After me and Amber's phone call I prepared my clothes, after I did that I sighed exhaustedly and lie down on my bed, then suddenly I fell asleep think about how hard to choose the right clothes for and event in your life if you're not Amber, the fashion know-it-all.

**Eddie's POV**

The last bell just rang then our teacher dismissed us then I got straight to my locker "Hey Eddie, are we still on for the last Friday of the month movie marathon?" Nina asked "Today's Friday?" I asked shocked "Yeah, where had your head got into?" she replied while giggling "Ugh...I'm such an idiot" I groaned "Care to explain why you're such an idiot?" she asked "you don't have to know" I replied then Ivan, the one who is in-charge of the costumes of the male actors in the school plays came to us' "Hey Eddie, Nina" he greeted "Hi Ivan" we replied "Mr. Santiago told me that you should take home the costume you wore last year in the play, you know when you played Lloyd last year, you wore awesome clothes that suites you in that play" he told us "Why does Mr. Santiago want me to take home those clothes?" I asked curiously "because there are new clothes that would be placed in there, anyway the clothes had been washed yesterday and it's all in this bag" he told me then he gave me the sports bag with our school logo to me "Thanks Ivan, see you around" I said to him before he leave "see ya" he replied, after that we walked out and get inside the limo and we got to Gran's house.

"Hey Gran!" We greeted "Where's Patricia?" I asked "Ms. Williamson is in her room Mr. Miller" Kyle replied "Upstairs, turn to your left, second door on the right" she continued "Thanks" I replied. I climbed upstairs then turn into the right side open the door then I came face to face on the second door on the right, which is also known as Patricia's room, then I put my hand in her door knob and to my surprise it's open, I got inside her room and I saw her sleeping soundly, I walked inside her room and sat beside her bed, and just watching her, then slowly she began to stir and opened her eyes slowly "Boo" I told her "Ahh!" she screamed then rolled on her bed and she fell on me "Did you just fall for me?" I asked teasing her "I feel safer on the deck of the Titanic" she replied, and then we look into each other, then slowly we lean in...

* * *

**Cliff hanger ^_^**

**Bhozz Writter**


End file.
